In a process that manufactures semiconductor wafers or glass substrates for flat panel displays, a liquid processing is performed for the substrates as a substrate processing.
The substrate is held by a substrate holder, the substrate is rotated while the substrate is covered with a substrate, and a cover plate may be provided to prevent the scattering of the mist of the processing liquid dropped from the substrate. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-176795.